Seconde chance
by melofrench
Summary: Cette fiction se situe à la fin de la malédiction lancée par la reine. La malédiction a été rompue, tous les personnages sont renvoyés dans le monde des contes de fée. Or, il reste une personne qui veut retourner dans notre monde, et il n'y a qu'une seule personne pour l'empêcher d'y rester.
1. Chapter 1

WARNINGS : Cette fiction peut contenir du femslash (amour entre deux femmes), si on n'aime pas, on ne lit pas.

Cette fiction se situe à la fin de la malédiction lancée par la reine. La malédiction a été rompue, tous les personnages (y compris ceux qui ont pu mourir dans le monde réel) sont renvoyés dans le monde des contes de fée. Cette fanfiction ne tient pas compte des changements opérés à partir de la saison 2 (car je n'ai pas vu la suite, ce qui peut occasionner des erreurs, mais je les rectifierai autant que possible à mesure que je verrais la suite de la série).

Elle avait gagné. La malédiction avait été annulée, chacun était de retour dans le monde des contes de fée, et pourtant, chacun se souvenait de son existence dans Storybrooke, de comment la reine avait été un maire aussi dictatorial qu'elle l'avait été dans ce monde auparavant. Le prince Charming et son épouse, Blanche-Neige, parlaient avec leur fille.

« C'est étrange pour nous tu sais, disait le prince. Nous n'avons pas vieilli alors que toi tu as maintenant à peu près notre âge.

– Je sais… Et c'est encore plus étrange pour moi, puisque je n'ai pas eu d'enfance avec vous non plus.

– Dans ce monde, il ne s'est écoulé qu'une seule heure depuis que ton père t'a mise dans l'armoire magique… C'est comme si en une seule heure, tu avais grandi de 28 ans… Nous ne t'avons pas vue grandir, et pour cela j'en tiendrai toujours rancune à Régina.

– C'est inutile maman… La haine ne fait qu'entretenir la haine tu le sais bien. Le mieux est d'essayer de vivre sans se frotter à elle.

– Non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! S'exclama Blanche-Neige. Il faut lutter contre elle, tu oublies qu'elle a perdu une fois, elle ne doit pas être contente, il y a de grandes chances qu'elle se venge… Il faut nous protéger, et pour cela, nous devons savoir ce qu'elle prépare.

– Et si elle ne préparait rien ? Je sais que ça peut vous sembler étrange mais… J'ai la sensation qu'elle ne fera rien.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Lui demanda Henry, qui se baladait dans le château et venait tout juste d'arriver. Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait à Storybrooke ? Tu as vu comment elle est réellement, à quel point elle peut être méchante !

– À quel point elle peut l'être oui, mais à quel point elle l'est réellement, le sait-on ? Et si au fond elle ne l'était pas tant que ça ? Si au fond ce n'était qu'une…

– Qu'une quoi ?

– Rien David. Enfin, je veux dire… Papa. Désolée, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude, ça fait vraiment bizarre…

– Ne t'inquiète pas je te comprends. En revanche, je pense qu'il serait bénéfique pour nous de garder un œil sur la reine, savoir si elle manigance quelque chose et si oui, ce qu'elle manigance. »

L'image que reflétait le miroir s'estompa, le visage de l'ancien génie reprit place, face à la reine. « Alors ma reine ? Que comptes-tu faire ? » Le sourire du miroir s'agrandissait, voir sa reine l'emplissait toujours de joie.

« Eh bien… Je vais très certainement te décevoir mais… Rien. Je ne compte rien faire.

– Comment ? Tu ne comptes pas te venger ? Après l'affront qu'ils t'ont fait ?

– Quel intérêt dis-moi ? Chaque fois que j'essaie quelque chose, c'est eux, c'est le bien qui gagne ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire contre ça ? Je ne cesse de me ridiculiser encore et encore dans ce monde où le bonheur ne me semble pas permis. Alors c'est fini, je jette l'éponge ! Je suis vaincue, ils ont gagné, tout ça c'est terminé, fini, fin ! » Régina venait de lancer l'un de ses inestimables verres argentés à travers le miroir qui se brisa sur le coup. La tête de Sidney réapparut sur un autre miroir, tandis que les yeux de la reine devenaient humides.

« S'il y a bien une chose qui reste un mystère pour moi, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous cherchez à tout prix à vous empêcher de pleurer alors que je suis la seule personne présente. Je ne risque pas d'aller commérer dans le voisinage que je vous ai vue pleurer vous savez.

– J'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps à pleurer.

– Ah ? Et quoi donc, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

– … Je vais retourner dans le monde réel.

– Pardon ? Vous allez relancer la malédiction ?

– Non. Je vais retourner dans le monde réel… Mais seule, cette fois.

– Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi une telle folie ma reine ?

– Parce que le seul endroit où j'aie une chance d'être heureuse, une chance de me faire des amis , une chance d'être enfin heureuse et d'avoir une famille, c'est là-bas.

– Vous avez perdu la tête ! C'est une folie ! Vous serez perdue là-bas, et ce n'est pas là-bas que se trouve votre grand-amour s'il existe !

– Ai-je été perdue lorsque j'y étais en tant que maire ou est-ce que la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas que j'y aille est que tu ne pourras pas m'y poursuivre ?

– La vraie raison est que je tiens à vous et que des gens ici ont besoin de vous !

– Qui dis-moi ? Qui ? Donne-moi le nom d'une personne, une seule pour laquelle je sois indispensable ici, hormis toi ?

– Ce ne serait pas convenable.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu n'es pas prête à l'entendre.

– Dans ce cas je m'en vais dans cet autre monde, car là-bas, il n'y a plus de notions du « grand-amour », il n'est plus question que de gens qu'on essaie et qu'on jette quand ils ne nous conviennent plus.

– Ce monde ne te conviendra pas je te le répète ! Tu y as été une fois en tant que maire, ta fonction ressemblait donc à celle que tu as eu l'habitude d'avoir ici, mais si tu y retournes, ce n'est pas en tant que maire que tu y seras, mais en tant que chômeuse, en recherche d'emploi, dans un appartement minable ! Finis les châteaux, fini le luxe !

– Fini le luxe peut-être, mais à moi la vraie vie. » Régina s'en alla, dans un nuage de fumée, pour le monde réel.

« Tu reviendras ma reine, je peux te l'assurer, tu reviendras. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Point de vue d'Emma :**

Ce nouveau monde -enfin, nouveau pour moi en tout cas- est vraiment incroyable, féerique… J'ai parfois encore du mal à croire que c'est vrai, que c'est réel, que Henry avait raison. On pourrait penser que tout va bien pour moi, la malédiction est terminée, nous sommes tous de retour dans notre monde originel, tout le monde -ou presque- est heureux. Pourtant, il faut encore que je m'habitue à ce monde et puis… Comment dire, c'est assez gênant de l'avouer mais… J'aimerais revoir Régina. Ça peut paraître dingue mais… J'ai envie de savoir comment elle va, si ce coup n'est pas trop dur pour elle et… Je ne sais pas, la revoir, tout simplement. Si seulement elle n'était pas si… Si seulement elle n'était pas en froid -c'est un euphémisme- en guerre contre mes parents, et peut-être un peu contre moi aussi. David, mon père, compte envoyer des éclaireurs afin de l'espionner. Je ne sais pas si j'aime cette idée. Oui, j'ai envie de savoir comment elle est en ce moment, ce qu'elle peut penser, vouloir, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit… Espionnée, comme un vulgaire truand, ou comme un animal de foire.

**Chez Maléfique :**

« Alors mon petit, maman est de retour hein ! » Maléfique caressait la tête de sa licorne, qui lui répondait par des petits coups appuyés contre sa main. Maléfique souriait. Pour la bête, il ne s'était pas écoulé beaucoup de temps, mais pour elle, cela avait été une éternité. Un visage se dessina alors dans le reflet de l'un de ses miroirs. « Maléfique ? Maléfique ! » La sorcière se tourna, se leva, étonnée, et alla en direction de la voix. « Qui me parle ?

– C'est moi ! Le miroir magique de Régina !

– Ah… Que me veux-tu ? Ou c'est elle qui me veut quelque chose ? Je ne pensais pas qu'elle reviendrait me parler de sitôt… Bien que je ne lui en veuille pas.

– Non… Ce n'est pas elle qui m'envoie, c'est moi qui suis venu tout seul. Elle a des ennuis !

– Des ennuis ? Comment ça ? Si elle a des ennemis, elle a bien assez de puissance pour pouvoir se défendre, non ?

– Oui mais le problème n'est pas là… Elle est retournée dans l'autre monde ! Il faut la ramener ici, à tout prix ! » Maléfique allait répondre mais, abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle s'assit.

« Dans l'autre monde dis-tu ?

– Oui ! Au départ, j'ai cru qu'elle voulait seulement relancer la malédiction mais… Elle a dit vouloir y aller seule.

– Mais c'est affreux ! Que pouvons-nous faire ?

– Je sais que ça ne va peut-être pas te plaire mais… La seule façon d'arranger ça serait que tu avertisses la famille royale.

– Ah. Bon. Après tout, c'est pour Régina mais… Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont vouloir nous aider ?

– Ils seront étonnés, c'est sûr, mais même s'ils la détestent, notre monde a besoin de Régina, ils ne peuvent pas le nier. Si elle n'est plus là, des tas de créatures vont vouloir prendre sa place, prendre le pouvoir et diriger le mal dans une direction bien pire qu'il ne l'est déjà. La présence de la reine garantit la paix, car aucun n'est assez idiot pour oser se confronter à elle : ils savent qu'ils ne font pas le poids. Sans elle, on peut s'attendre à une guerre interne aux forces du mal, mais qui touchera forcément les bons, tels que ceux de la famille royale.

– La famille royale a pourtant les moyens de se protéger de Régina, elle devrait pouvoir se protéger d'eux aussi, non ?

– Oui et non : ils seront en plus grand nombre, ils seront éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde… Il leur faudra rassembler un grand nombre de leur effectif, et à plusieurs endroits en même temps, cela leur demanderait davantage d'énergie que de faire revenir Régina. Il y a autre chose, une autre raison pour laquelle on peut être sûrs qu'ils accepteront, mais je ne souhaite pas t'en parler. Régina t'en parlera peut-être, je ne tiens pas à dévoiler ce genre de choses.

– Bien, si ce n'est pas indispensable de le savoir pour la sauver.

– Lorsque les éclaireurs du prince arriveront au château, je leur dirai de revenir au palais, que tu vas bientôt arriver pour leur annoncer quelque chose, et ce dans la discrétion la plus totale.

– C'est bien compris. Va miroir, nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. »

**Salle à manger du palais royal :**

Quand Maléfique se téléporta dans la salle à manger de la famille royale, Emma et sa famille étaient sur le point de déguster leur dessert. Des gardes se ruèrent autour de Maléfique, tandis que tous se levèrent de table.

« N'ayez crainte ! Je ne viens pas en ennemie. » Les gardes ne baissèrent pas leurs armes, le prince David la regardait d'un œil suspicieux, Blanche-Neige se positionnait derrière son mari, tandis que Henry se mettait à côté de sa mère, lui tenant la main. Emma venait d'avoir un faux-espoir. Quand elle avait vu la fumée se former, elle avait pensé que ce serait Régina. En vain. Elle espérait néanmoins que Maléfique leur donnerait des nouvelles d'elle. Ce qu'elle fit, mais ce ne furent pas les nouvelles qu'elle aurait aimé entendre.

« Si tu ne viens pas en ennemie, dit le prince, pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris la peine de sonner à la porte, en bas, comme le font toutes les personnes civilisées ?

– Parce que ce que je viens vous dire, c'est urgent. Le miroir m'a dit que je devais venir vous tenir au courant, ce que je viens faire.

– Tu as des nouvelles de… » Emma sentit son cœur battre plus vite. « … Régina ?

– Oui. On ne peut pas dire que ce soient des bonnes nouvelles, ni pour vous, ni pour moi.

– Pourquoi ? » La brusquerie avec laquelle avait répondu Emma avait étonné sa famille, ainsi qu'elle-même. Elle avait quasiment hurlé sur Maléfique, et sa voix était devenue blanche, comme si Régina était l'une des personnes dont elle se souciait le plus au monde.

« Régina est retournée dans l'autre monde. Cela va occasionner des désastres tels… » Maléfique leur expliqua la situation comme l'avait fait le miroir.

« Vous comprenez, il ne faut surtout pas que ça s'ébruite et… Excusez-moi, je sais que ça peut vous paraître culotté de ma part de vous demander ça mais… Je commence à avoir mal aux pieds, me permettriez-vous de m'asseoir ? » Le prince et sa compagne se jetèrent un regard, Blanche-Neige lui fit un « oui » de la tête, il rappela ses gardes et offrit une chaise à Maléfique. Celle-ci émit un soupir de soulagement.

« Ah, merci. Le miroir m'a dit de vous prévenir, toutefois, je ne vois pas bien ce que vous pourriez faire de plus que moi.

– Nous n'avons peut-être pas autant de magie que vous mais nous pouvons faire des choses. Par exemple, faire croire à la présence de Régina en notre demeure. Nous pouvons faire croire à la population que nous sommes en train de décider d'un traité de paix, ce qui peut durer… Un certain temps. Le reste, faire revenir Régina en ce monde, je crois que cela tient plus de votre pouvoir que du nôtre.

– Malheureusement, je ne peux pas la faire revenir si elle n'en a pas l'envie. Sans compter que si elle n'en a pas l'envie, elle repartira aussitôt.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas simplement attendre qu'elle en ait marre et qu'elle revienne d'elle-même ici ?

– Parce que cela prendrait trop de temps à Régina avant qu'elle se rende compte que ce monde n'est pas pour elle, dit Sidney qui venait d'apparaître sur un miroir. Qu'elle admette, qu'elle accepte le fait qu'il lui manque quelque chose d'essentiel qu'elle ne trouvera jamais là-bas, et que vous ne pouvez pas éternellement annoncer que vous négociez un traité de paix avec elle.

– Alors c'est sans solution ? Demanda le prince.

– Il y a toujours une solution. L'un d'entre vous connaît -ou connaîtra- la réponse, mais je ne peux pas la dévoiler publiquement. La seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est vous montrer le quotidien de Régina dans ce nouveau monde, cela peut vous aider à entrevoir la solution.

– Comment ça ? S'énerva le prince. La seule chose que nous puissions faire c'est l'observer dans son petit quotidien en espérant qu'une illumination nous survienne ?

– Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez faire avec vos éclaireurs ? Vous ne comptiez pas l'espionner ?Un seul d'entre vous saura ce qu'il faut faire et le fera, mais je ne peux pas vous le dire.

– Et pourquoi ?!

– Ne t'énerve pas chéri ! Le miroir ne dit que la vérité. » Le prince soupira d'agacement, puis reprit :

« Bon. C'est d'accord. Après tout, cela ne peut pas nous faire de mal.

– Et moi dans tout ça ? Demanda Maléfique. Que dois-je faire ?

– Tu restes ici, au château, tant que cette histoire n'est pas réglée.

– Mais… Et ma licorne ? Qui va s'en occuper ?

– Vous pouvez amener votre licorne au château, lui dit Blanche-Neige. Elle n'est pas agressive au moins ?

– Oh non ! C'est un vrai amour !

– Dans ce cas nous pourrons nous en occuper ensemble, si vous le voulez bien… J'aime beaucoup les animaux.

– Je sais, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Cela me rappelle le jour avant que Régina ne lance sa malédiction. Je lui avais conseillé de se prendre un animal de compagnie, mais apparemment, elle ne tient pas le même amour des animaux que nous… »

**Point de vue d'Emma :**

C'est étrange ce sentiment. Lorsque Maléfique nous a dit ce que nous allions devoir faire. Je me suis sentie à la fois heureuse de savoir que j'allais revoir Régina et… Triste. Profondément triste de savoir qu'elle était repartie dans l'autre monde. En fait, je crois que je me suis sentie abandonnée. C'est ridicule, pour que je sois abandonnée, il faut que la personne, à la base, me doive quelque affection, quelque tendresse ou bien, quelque obligation mais… En quoi Régina m'est-elle obligée ? De rien, et étrangement, je crois que c'est ça qui me fait le plus mal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Point de vue de Régina, dans le monde réel :**

Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Lorsque je suis partie de mon monde, il devait être trois heures de l'après-midi, et là… Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais il fait nuit. J'ai mal à la tête, comme si on l'avait passée au broyeur, c'est une horreur. Ma jambe aussi me fait souffrir, pourquoi ? La première fois que je suis venue ici, je n'ai pas eu mal, ni la tête qui tourne, rien. J'étais arrivée dix secondes après être partie, pas… Il doit y avoir au moins dix heures de décalage, car il fait nuit noire, il n'y a absolument personne dans les rues, les fenêtres ne sont pas allumées. Tout le monde semble dormir, et moi je me sens si faible… Comment se fait-il que je n'aie pas été transportée dans mon appartement ? Le miroir m'avait dit que je serais chômeuse oui, mais il m'avait aussi parlé d'appartement. Jamais il ne m'a dit que je serais à la rue. Il faut que je sache quelle heure il est, ça commence à m'agacer d'être dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

**Mode histoire :**

Régina se leva, tant bien que mal, se tenant la tête d'une main et tenant sa valise de l'autre. Elle boitait un peu, mais réussissait quand même à marcher. Il y avait probablement eu un problème pendant le voyage, peut-être était-ce dû au fait que, la première fois qu'elle était venue, c'était grâce à une malédiction. Cette fois-ci, c'était dans sa réserve de pouvoir personnel qu'elle avait dû puiser pour se téléporter d'un monde à un autre. Une malédiction utilise les forces qui lui sont données dans la « recette », c'est-à-dire les composants, tels que le cœur d'une personne chère, comprenant tout l'amour que lui portait la personne qui veut lancer le sort, avant d'utiliser les forces de l'univers, alors que le pouvoir d'une seule personne n'utilise que sa propre force. Régina cherchait une horloge, mais cette ville n'en semblait pas pourvue. Résignée, et fatiguée, elle abandonna sa recherche au bout d'une heure et s'assit contre un mur. À cet instant, une voiture passa et s'arrêta devant elle. Une femme blonde en sortit : « Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

– Euh… Oui, enfin… Ça pourrait aller mieux.

– Vous n'avez pas d'abri ? Comment vous appelez-vous ?

– Régina Mills. Non je n'ai pas de maison.

– Montez, je peux vous aider. » La blonde tendit une main à la brune, afin de l'aider à se lever. Régina la gratifia d'un sourire, ainsi que d'un « merci ».

« Vous habitiez où avant d'arriver ici ?

– A Storybrooke.

– Storybrooke ? Je ne connais pas, c'est situé où ?

– Dans le Maine.

– Houla, c'est vraiment loin d'ici ! Comment avez-vous fait pour venir d'aussi loin ?

– Eh bien… Disons que j'ai erré. Il est quelle heure ?

– Quatre heures du matin.

– Bon sang si tard que ça !

– Personnellement je dirais si tôt, mais après tout c'est une question de point de vue. » L'étrangère lui sourit. « Vous n'aviez pas d'objectif spécial en venant ici ? Vous êtes arrivée par hasard ?

– On peut dire ça…

– En général, quand les gens viennent d'aussi loin sans savoir où ils vont, c'est pour fuir quelqu'un. Bien sûr, je ne parle pas forcément de la mafia ni de la police mais, j'ai souvent vu des gens fuir d'une situation qui, bien qu'elle ait été confortable autrefois, ne leur convenait plus aujourd'hui.

– … Voila qui résume bien ma situation, si l'on peut dire.

– Que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous êtes bien habillée pour quelqu'un qui vient d'aussi loin.

– Ce serait trop long à expliquer… J'ai erré de gîtes en gîtes, là-bas ils lavaient nos affaires, c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas trop sale.

– Je vois.

– Mais vous ? Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom.

– Oh oui pardonnez-moi ! Je m'appelle Eva.

– Enchantée alors. » Régina lui sourit, Eva fit de même.

« Il y a juste une chose qui m'intrigue à propos de vous…

– Laquelle ?

– Vous avez été dans des refuges mais vous n'avez jamais tenté de réinsertion professionnelle ?

– J'aurais bien voulu mais, là où je suis allée, ils étaient complets, ce qui fait que je n'ai jamais pu rester bien longtemps, du coup je ne pouvais pas chercher d'emploi stable.

– Certains refuges sont surchargés c'est vrai… Écoutez, nous allons aller à l'un des nombreux refuges de Bridgeport, c'est à trente minutes d'ici. C'est la ville la plus peuplée du Connecticut, alors ils ont des bons refuges. »

Une fois arrivées, elles descendirent de la voiture et sonnèrent. Un gars, d'une cinquantaine d'année, l'air usé, vint leur ouvrir. « C'est pourquoi ?

– J'ai trouvé cette femme au bord de la route, elle n'a pas de logement. Je pensais que vous pourriez peut-être la loger, le temps qu'elle retrouve un apparemment.

– Ah… » L'homme jaugea Régina du regard. « Je suis gêné de vous dire ça mais… Le refuge est débordé. Cette année il fait plus froid qu'avant, et les SDF sont du coup plus nombreux à demander un lit. Nous ne pouvons pas vous accueillir, je pense qu'il faudra attendre le printemps… Si vous êtes encore dans cet état, bien sûr.

– Ah… Eh bien, ce n'est pas grave, au revoir ! » De retour à la voiture, Eva soupira. « Vous savez, il y a de la place dans ce refuge, j'en suis sûre, mais vous êtes trop bien habillée pour qu'il puisse croire que vous êtes réellement une personne dans le besoin.

– Ce n'est pas faux. »Ce fut au tour de Régina de soupirer. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas d'appartement ? Pourquoi le miroir ne le lui avait-il pas dit ? Un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes, puis Régina reprit la parole : « Vous… Vous allez me laisser dehors ?

– Non. » Eva mit les clés de contact. « Je vais vous héberger chez moi. Après tout, je vis seule, un peu de compagnie ne peut pas me faire de mal.

– Oh… Merci alors.

– De rien. »

**Point de vue de Régina :**

J'ai de la chance. J'aurais pu passer la nuit dehors, mais je suis tombée sur elle. Enfin, c'est plutôt elle qui est tombée sur moi. Je n'ai pas passé un jour dans ce monde que j'ai déjà une amie. C'est incroyable, et c'est assez étrange en même temps. J'ai toujours eu du mal à me faire des amis, et j'ai toujours pensé qu'au fond, le problème devait venir de moi, mais peut-être venait-il surtout de l'entourage que l'on peut trouver dans mon monde d'origine. Peut-être le « destin » s'est-il trompé, et qu'en fait, c'est à ce monde là que j'étais censée appartenir à la base. Je ne sais pas, tout ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce soir, j'ai un toit sur la tête. Eva est gentille, vraiment. On ne se connaît que depuis quelques heures et pourtant je… Je crois que je l'adore, je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens pour elle. Elle me fait un peu penser à Emma… Bien sûr, Emma et moi n'avons jamais été vraiment amies mais, je pense qu'il y avait quelque chose, et qu'on aurait pu être amies dans d'autres circonstances. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il y avait entre elle et moi, c'était étrange, mais elle me manque. C'est idiot, elle ne devrait pas me manquer. Le seul qui, au pire, pourrait me manquer, c'est Henry. Je l'ai quand même élevé comme mon propre fils, donc je me suis attachée à lui. La séparation a été pour moi bien plus dure que l'on peut le croire. Mais Emma ? Pourquoi me manque-t-elle ? Pourquoi la femme qui m'a enlevé mon fils adoptif et a arrêté ma malédiction est aussi celle qui me manque le plus ? Je n'ai de cesse de penser à elle, de me demander comment elle va et… Et bien sûr elle doit être parfaitement heureuse avec sa famille. Ça m'est insupportable. Durant tout le trajet entre nos mondes, c'était à elle que je pensais. Ou plutôt, je pensais à comment j'allais faire pour me la sortir de la tête. On n'était même pas amies… Eva semble être une alternative plus réaliste, sans compter qu'elle devrait m'aider à m'intégrer en ce monde. Le miroir n'avait pas tout à fait tort quand il disait que j'aurais du mal, mais je préfère affronter cette difficulté et retrouver une vie sociale normale, que de rester solitaire dans mon monde. J'en ai assez de vivre recluse, je veux vivre avec d'autres, avoir des amis sur qui compter, je ne veux plus vivre en paria.


	4. Chapter 4

**Point de vue de Emma :**

J'ai réussi à dormir quelques heures, mais mon sommeil est agité. Je n'arrête pas de rêver que Régina est devant moi, elle me félicite, elle me dit que j'ai gagné, que maintenant elle n'a plus de raisons de rester ici. Elle me souhaite beaucoup de bonheur dans ce monde, puis se retourne. Elle va vers la fenêtre, et avant que je n'aie pu la retenir, elle saute en criant. C'est la troisième fois que je me réveille en sursaut cette nuit. J'en ai marre, il faut que je me lève. Il est six heures et demie du matin. Je vais voir le miroir, qui sait, il aura peut-être des nouvelles de Régina. Je descends les escaliers déserts, j'arrive dans le grand salon, c'est là qu'on a décidé que serait le miroir ainsi que Maléfique. Il y a un canapé-lit dans cette salle, et elle y dort. On a aménagé un endroit pour sa licorne. Enfin « on », je devrais plutôt dire Blanche-Neige. J'étais bien trop sous le choc pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit de constructif. J'ai faim, je n'ai pas mangé le dessert hier soir, je vais prendre une pomme. Tiens, ça me rappelle quand Régina était venue m'en apporter une et… Quand je lui ai coupé son pommier. Ce souvenir ne la ferait certainement pas rire mais moi, ça me fait sourire. J'arrive dans le grand salon, le miroir m'apostrophe :

« Ah vous voilà enfin ! Elle est arrivée, aux environs de trois heures du matin.

– Elle est retournée à Storybrooke ?

– Non. Elle est dans le Connecticut, à Bridgeport.

– C'est loin du Maine ça… Elle a choisi une autre ville pour oublier complètement son passé à Storybrooke je suppose.

– Non. En fait, elle n'a même pas choisi où elle devait arriver. » Étonnée, je fronce les sourcils.

« Ah bon ? Elle ne savait pas où elle allait atterrir ?

– Apparemment non. Réveillez Maléfique. Puisque vous êtes là toutes les deux, je vais vous montrer ce qu'il s'est passé depuis sa venue.

– D'accord. » Une fois Maléfique réveillée, le miroir lui a expliqué la situation. Elle était un peu perdue au début, cela fait des années qu'elle n'a pas dormi ailleurs que dans son château, alors, évidemment, ce doit être un peu déboussolant. Nous avons regardé les événements récents, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'avoir une envie grandissante d'éloigner Régina de cette Eva. Pourquoi ? Elle ne faisait rien de mal au contraire, elle avait cherché un abri pour elle, de façon à ce qu'elle n'ait pas à passer la nuit seule dehors, dans le froid, et lui avait finalement proposé de la loger. Qu'y-avait-il de si mal à cela pour que je veuille que cette fille s'en aille, qu'elle laisse Régina tranquille ? Ce qui m'a un peu agacée également, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas de deuxième lit, ou de canapé pour la faire dormir. Enfin si elle en avait un, mais elle lui a proposé de dormir avec elle directement, sans passer par la case « si tu préfères le canapé ». Ainsi, elles dorment dans le même lit. En pyjama, certes, mais dans le même lit. Pourquoi est-ce que cela me gêne tant ? Je commence sérieusement à me poser des questions. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû réveiller Maléfique comme le miroir me l'a dit, car j'aimerais poser des questions personnelles au miroir. Cette dernière m'adresse d'ailleurs la parole, mais je ne l'avais pas entendue. « Emma ? Auriez-vous quelque chose à manger ? »Apparemment c'est la troisième fois qu'elle me pose la question, car elle me regarde d'un air confus.

« Euh… Pour déjeuner ?

– Oui.

– Vous voulez déjà déjeuner ?

– Eh bien… Oui. C'est le matin, un peu tôt c'est vrai mais, une fois que je suis réveillée je ne me rendors pas. Alors oui je… J'aimerais bien pouvoir déjeuner.

– Très bien. Il n'y a pas de soucis. Dans ce cas nous allons déjeuner ensemble. » Je n'aurai pas l'occasion d'être seule avec Sidney avant ce soir. Tant pis. Ça me donnera un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Et puis comme ça, je pourrai faire plus ample connaissance avec Maléfique. Après tout, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de parler de façon cordiale avec une sorcière malfaisante. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi elle ne remplacerait pas Régina pendant un certain temps ? C'était sa seule amie, et elle était presque aussi puissante. Je décide de lui demander.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, ma chère. Nous ne sommes pas pareilles, et je dois garder mon terrain. Je suis déjà reine, en quelque sorte, de ma montagne et des animaux qui y sont. Je ne pourrais pas abandonner ma tâche là-bas pour venir ici. Dans tous les cas, le chaos adviendrait quelque part, car je ne peux pas être partout à la fois.

– C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé… » Nous continuons à manger et à bavarder. Au fond, je ne la trouve pas si terrible que ça. Je dirais même que je la trouve plutôt gentille pour une sorcière « maléfique ».

**Point de vue de Régina :**

C'est embarrassant. Comment dire ? Durant la nuit, Eva a changé de position et… En ce moment, elle me tient serrée contre elle, comme si… C'est cela, comme si j'étais un homme. Je n'ose pas me détacher, car cela risquerait de la réveiller, et peut-être serait-elle encore plus gênée que moi. Que faire ? Je pense qu'attendre est l'une des meilleures solutions, puisqu'elle peut changer de position dans son sommeil, ou si elle se réveille. Dans ce cas il me suffirait de faire semblant de dormir. Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir se mettre dans l'autre sens. Au contraire, elle me serre plus fort encore. Le réveil sonne. Elle se réveille. « Oh merde ! Euh… Désolée, j'ai rêvé que… Enfin bref, je suis désolée…

– Ce n'est pas grave je… j'ai compris que ce n'était pas voulu » Je lui souris afin de la rassurer, secrètement heureuse qu'elle soit plus gênée que moi, mais ça n'est pas avouable. Elle me dit qu'elle doit aller au travail, elle va donc me laisser seule toute la journée. Elle me laisse un double des clés, au cas où je voudrais sortir. Je me dis que c'est étrange qu'elle me fasse confiance à ce point. Accueillir une SDF qu'elle connaît à peine, l'héberger et lui donner le double de ses clés… Soit elle est inconsciente, soit… Je ne sais pas, mais personnellement, je n'aurais jamais pris ce risque. Peut-être est-elle réellement seule elle aussi, à tel point qu'elle est prête à prendre le risque de se faire cambrioler. Auquel cas je n'ai alors aucun mérite à m'être fait une amie, puisque ce n'est qu'une personne seule qui était prête à prendre la première venue. Un peu comme Maléfique au fond. Elle aussi était seule, et c'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes devenues amies dans le temps. Maintenant il est peu probable que nous nous revoyons un jour. Je ne pense pas sortir aujourd'hui. Je vais plutôt aller sur internet, regarder les offres d'emploi ou… De formation. Sidney a dit que je n'aurais pas une grande vie mais, j'en assez appris sur ce monde à Storybrooke pour savoir comment on monte l'échelle sociale. Peut-être que je réussirai à avoir à la fois une vie sociale riche et une bonne situation. Ici, ce n'est pas l'amour qui est récompensé, c'est le talent, le travail et l'intelligence, et c'est bien pourquoi j'aime ce monde.

**Point de vue d'Emma :**

J'ai passé la journée à observer Régina. Le reste de ma famille ne semble pas si préoccupé, ni avoir autant l'envie de la regarder que moi. C'est à peine si David est passé en coup de vent. Il a regardé deux minutes, a demandé s'il y avait eu quelque chose d'intéressant, et est reparti. Blanche-Neige regarde mais, je vois bien qu'elle préfère s'occuper de la licorne de Maléfique, avec cette dernière. Celle-ci porte quand même un bon intérêt à son ancienne amie, mais je crois qu'elle aime bien l'idée de créer des liens avec quelqu'un de gentil. Le charme de ma mère semble aussi bien marcher sur elle qu'il a marché sur la plupart des gens en ce monde. Il n'y a qu'Henri qui semble s'intéresser au sort de Régina presque autant que moi, ce qui m'a amené à me poser des questions.

« Henry ?

– Oui maman ?

– Je peux te poser une question ?

– Oui bien sûr.

– Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Régina ?

– Ben… À vrai dire… Dans le fond, je crois que je l'aime bien. Mais peut-être est-ce seulement parce que c'est elle qui m'a élevé… Désolé.

– Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu ne dis que la vérité. Pourtant si je me souviens bien, tu me disais qu'elle ne t'aimait pas.

– Après avoir découvert la vérité sur Storybrooke c'est ce que je pensais. Je pensais qu'elle m'avait adopté uniquement dans le but d'avoir l'air de quelqu'un de normal, afin qu'on ne se doute de rien. Après, j'ai eu quelques doutes. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour asseoir son pouvoir sur les gens. J'ai fini par comprendre que si elle m'avait adopté, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle voulait un enfant, que ça comblait un vide chez elle.

– Alors, tu penses qu'elle t'aime ?

– J'en suis sûr. Et toi ?

– Moi quoi ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour elle ? »

La question d'Henri m'a paralysée sur place. J'ai été incapable de répondre. C'était comme si la réponse, si évidente, ne voulait pas sortir. Il fallait que je parle au miroir, absolument.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mode Histoire :**

Régina, après avoir cherché durant une bonne partie de la journée un travail, s'était finalement écroulée dans le canapé, devant la télé. Elle avait réfléchi longuement : quel genre de boulot pouvait bien faire Eva ? C'était vrai, elle était quand même venue la chercher à quatre heures du matin au beau milieu de nulle part. Enfin, nulle part pour elle, mais peut-être pas pour Eva. Que faisait-elle dehors à une heure si tardive ? Régina se dit qu'elle le lui demanderait lorsqu'elle serait rentrée.

« Salut !

– Salut Eva.

– Alors cette journée, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée ?

– Non ça va, et toi ?

– Oh moi ça va. » La blonde semblait tendue, et la brune le remarqua. Elles n'étaient certainement pas assez proches pour qu'elle lui en parle.

« Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

– J'ai cherché du travail sur le net, j'ai envoyé ma candidature à certaines offres. Et toi, tu travailles dans quoi ?

– Ça ne te regarde pas. » La réponse, sèche, surprit Régina, qui se sentit soudainement de trop.

« Très bien je… Je me demandais juste ce que tu faisais hier à 4 heures du matin dehors.

– Je te demande combien d'heures tu as passées à mendier, moi ? » Cette réponse finit de convaincre Régina qu'il ne fallait pas lui parler pour le moment. Mauvaise journée ? Régina se demandait où était passée la gentille blonde, douce, qui recherchait une amie. Celle-là était partie pour être remplacée par une femme cassante. Elle arrêta donc de lui parler et concentra son attention sur la télé.

« Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, lui dit la blonde d'un ton mielleux, une demi-heure plus tard. J'étais un peu énervée, j'ai eu une mauvaise journée, tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ? » Eva lui souriait, comme quelqu'un peut sourire quand il veut attendrir quelqu'un. Régina lui sourit à son tour, mais c'était un sourire faux, figé. Elle connaissait trop bien cette façon de faire, prendre un ton très compatissant après avoir été très acerbe, puisqu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser cette tactique elle-même. Quelque chose lui disait qu'Éva n'était pas si pure et désintéressée qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir le faire croire, et qu'aujourd'hui, elle venait de lui montrer son vrai visage.

**Point de vue d'Emma :**

« Je te demande combien d'heures tu as passées à mendier moi ? » Mais quelle conne celle-là !Je pouvais déjà pas me la voir au début mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, maintenant je sais… Je peux comprendre qu'on soit énervée après une journée difficile mais, quand on a l'habitude -comme elle semble si bien l'affirmer- de côtoyer des gens sans domicile, en situation précaire, qui ont tout perdu, on ne rabaisse pas comme ça l'un d'entre eux. Régina n'a jamais fait la manche, heureusement, et si elle l'avait fait, alors je ne donne pas cher de la peau de cette femme. Elle ne s'est pas mise en colère parce que ça n'était pas personnel, dans le sens où toute cette histoire d'errance est fausse. Mais si elle avait réellement dû s'abaisser à mendier, à vivre des mois d'enfer dehors, dans le froid, alors la réponse n'aurait pas été la même : ses yeux seraient devenus noirs, aussi noirs qu'ils le deviennent quand elle se met vraiment en colère, aussi noirs qu'ils l'étaient le soir où, allant chercher le cœur de Graham, elle m'a frappée d'un coup de poing. Je la connais, elle l'aurait frappée, rien à faire d'être jetée dehors. Mais ça ne l'a pas réellement touchée, car ce n'est pas son passé. Régina n'est pas bête, je suis sûre qu'elle aussi a compris à quel point cette remarque était cruelle, et déplacée.

« C'est une connasse hein ? » Étonnée de voir mes pensées ainsi traduites en paroles, je me tourne vers celle qui les a dites.

« Euh… Pardon ?

– Ne faites pas comme si vous ne compreniez pas ce que je veux dire. Je suis persuadée que vous comprenez de qui je parle en disant ça.

– Eva ?

– Exactement ! Pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? » Maléfique et moi échangeons un sourire, complices de pensées. À présent, Régina est sur l'ordinateur, elle surfe, comme on dit. Pendant ce temps, Eva prépare le repas. Bien qu'il soit tentant de rester là à scruter les moindres faits et gestes de Régina, je pars à contre-cœur voir Henry, à qui je n'ai pas répondu ce matin. Je vais dans sa chambre.

« Henry ? » Il se tourne vers moi. Apparemment il était en train d'écrire.

– Oui ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– J'écris l'histoire. Enfin, l'historique de ce qu'il y a eu à Storybrooke, et sa suite en ce moment-même.

– Oh… C'est bien mais, il n'y a pas déjà quelqu'un d'autre attelé à cette tâche normalement ?

– Si. Mais qui peut mieux raconter ce qui s'est passé à Storybrooke, l'opération Cobra et tout, que toi ou moi ?

– Ce n'est pas faux…

– J'aime bien écrire. Tu n'aimes pas, toi ?

– Si, j'aime bien. Mais ce n'est pas la raison exacte pour laquelle je suis venue. Je me demandais… À quoi tu pensais exactement lorsque tu m'as demandé ce que je ressentais pour Régina ?

– À rien de spécial, si ce n'est que cette nuit, tu as crié son nom au moins trois fois.

– Ah… Et c'est tout ce que j'ai crié ?

– Oui. Tu rêvais de quoi ?

– D'elle, qui me souhaitait d'avoir une bonne vie, avant de se suicider en sautant d'une fenêtre. » Henry fait une moue dégoûtée, apparemment ce rêve ne lui plaît pas non plus.

« Heureusement que ce n'est pas vrai. Ça n'empêche pas que tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

– Et pourquoi devrais-je forcément y répondre ? » Lui dis-je, plus pour le taquiner que véritablement outrée.

« Parce que moins tu décideras d'y répondre, plus je penserais que tes sentiments envers elle doivent être drôlement forts pour que tu aies autant de mal à les exprimer. » Pas faux. Ce gamin est d'une telle clairvoyance que parfois, j'en dirais que c'est abominable. Et dire que c'est mon fils…

« D'accord, je veux bien l'admettre j'ai du mal à coller un nom sur les sentiments que je lui porte mais…

– Alors c'est de l'amour.

– Quoi ?

– Ben oui. Tu n'aurais aucun mal à dire que tu la détestes puisque ce serait légitime. Tu n'aurais pas non plus de mal à dire que tu l'aimes bien, puisque moi aussi je l'aime bien. J'en conclus donc que tu en es amoureuse, que tu as du mal à accepter tes sentiments, car tu ne t'es jamais posée la question de savoir si tu étais lesbienne et que c'est difficile à assumer pour toi, car ici, tu as l'impression que personne ne l'est.

– Je… Non, c'est pas ça !

– Alors c'est quoi ?

– C'est… Écoute, je ne sais pas, laisse-moi y réfléchir.

– Donc c'est bien ce que je dis, de l'amour. » Il se remet à écrire en souriant. Comment peut-il être aussi certain quand moi je nage dans le doute complet ? Je pars de sa chambre et retourne me poser devant le miroir, à côté de Maléfique. Et s'il avait raison ?

11h, Maléfique a fini par s'endormir. Je le sais, car je l'entends ronfler. On peut dire que je suis « seule » avec le miroir, puisqu'elle ne nous entend pas.

« Miroir, j'ai une question à te poser.

– Tu veux savoir ce que tu ressens pour Régina n'est-ce pas ? » Je ne réponds pas, il continue. « Inutile de te le cacher. Henry a raison.

– … Mais… Les homosexuels ne sont pas censés exister ici, si ?

– Oh que si, ils existent. Tu as pu croire que seuls les habitants de l'autre monde en comptaient parmi leurs résidents, mais c'est le cas ici aussi. Mais peu de gens sont au courant dans ton entourage, car ce n'est pas dans les familles royales que l'on en entend parler. Les rois aiment avoir des descendants, et cela au prix de garder secret l'existence des homosexuels.

– Alors mes parents ne sont pas au courant ?

– Votre père n'est au courant de rien. En revanche, votre mère s'en doute. Ce dont elle ne se doute pas, en revanche, c'est de la personne dont vous êtes amoureuse.

– Ah, oui… Mais alors… Lorsque vous disiez qu'une seule personne ici saurait que faire pour faire revenir Régina… Vous parliez de moi ?

– Oui.

– Il faut que je retourne dans ce monde, n'est-ce pas ?

– C'est cela. Mais il est inutile d'aller voir Régina pour l'instant.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'elle n'est pas prête, et qu'elle n'a aucune envie de quitter ce monde.

– Bien… Je demanderai demain à Maléfique de m'y envoyer alors, mais avec un appartement. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'en a pas eu ?

– Parce que pour avoir un appartement dans l'autre monde, il faut être deux. Et que tant que vous n'aurez pas envisagé de vous partager cet appartement toutes les deux, alors il n'existera pas. Je suis désolée Miss Swan, mais à moins de vouloir commencer vous aussi en tant que sans domicile, vous allez devoir rester ici jusqu'au moment précis où Régina aura besoin de vous. »

**Point de vue de Régina :**

J'ai enfin trouvé un travail. Je suis embauchée en tant que serveuse au mac do à mi-temps. Bon d'accord, c'est pas très gratifiant comme travail, c'est sûr, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux et il faut bien commencer quelque part non ? En parallèle, j'essaie de suivre une formation de secrétaire. Ce soir je dors encore dans le lit d'Éva. Je n'en ai pas l'envie. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle était assistante chez une tatoueuse professionnelle. Elle m'a dit que, lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle faisait des tours de voitures, que ça l'aidait. Et dire qu'elle me rappelait Emma. Elles se ressemblent un peu physiquement, c'est vrai, mais mentalement, elles n'ont rien à voir. Cette nuit encore, elle m'entrelace pendant son sommeil. Je finis par me demander si elle ne le fait pas exprès. Mais pourquoi le ferait-elle exprès ? Les femmes ne peuvent pas aimer, ni avoir des relations sexuelles avec d'autres femmes il me semble… Non ? Elle est peut-être simplement en manque de tendresse en ce moment, si bien que ça se répercute dans son comportement la nuit. Enfin, si ce petit détail était le seul de ses défauts, il n'y aurait aucun problème, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Vivement que je sois assez indépendante financièrement pour me trouver un appartement à moi seule.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur **** Merci pour vos commentaires, ils sont très encourageants. J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à mettre la suite pour plusieurs raisons : les partiels de janvier d'une part, et, d'autre part, le besoin d'écrire un chapitre le plus logique possible, en évitant les situations tirées par les cheveux, et respectant assez les événements de base de la série. J'espérais aussi que les épisodes diffusés par M6 éclaireraient un point qui peut me servir. Malheureusement pour moi, l'épisode en question n'est pas encore arrivé, et comme je ne tiens ni à spoiler ceux qui suivent la série sur la 6, ni à me spoiler moi-même en me servant d'un résumé sur le net, j'attends que cet épisode arrive avant d'inclure quelque chose d'un peu trop éloigné de la série. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez surtout pas à dire si quelque chose vous déplait/ne va pas/n'est pas logique, car plus vous direz à un auteur ce qui ne va pas, plus il pourra modifier ses écrits pour vous donner à lire des fictions de qualité -).**

**Mode histoire :**

Le prince James tournait en ronds dans sa chambre, tandis que Blanche-Neige se coiffait. Il fulminait, et Blanche-Neige se demandait quand elle devrait intervenir. Elle n'eut pas à choisir, car il s'adressa à elle :

« Une semaine ! Une semaine bon sang ! Une semaine qu'elle est sous notre toit.

– Elle ne fait pas vraiment de mal pour l'instant.

– Comme tu le dis si bien, pour l'instant ! Elle n'aurait pas pu rester dans son château ? En quoi a-t-on besoin d'elle ici ?

– Mais pour une raison très simple, Prince James. » Il sursauta. Derrière lui, venait d'apparaître Maléfique.

– Vous, je ne vous ai pas sonnée ! Partez de ma chambre.

– Je veux bien mais, avant, j'aimerais vous donner les raisons pour lesquelles le miroir veut que je reste ici. » Le prince soupira et croisa les bras, l'air dubitatif.

« Tout d'abord, nous devons faire croire que Régina est ici. Ne m'interrompez pas ! » Le prince allait lui couper la parole, comme pour dire « ça on le sait déjà, merci. »

« Je disais donc, nous devons faire croire que Régina est ici. Pour ce faire, vous avez envoyé un avis à tous ceux du royaume disant qu'un traité de paix était en cours. Dans ce traité, vous signalez ma présence à ce traité, ainsi que la sienne. Si je reviens chez moi, mes sujets vont me voir. Ils pourront donc se dire que ceux du traité n'ont pas à rester dans votre château. Certains de mes sujets ont des contacts avec ceux de Régina. Imaginez leur surprise, lorsque les miens leur diront que je reviens tous les soirs chez moi, alors que eux, ne voient pas leur reine. Ils ne sont pas bêtes vous savez. » Le prince James commençait à comprendre, son regard dur s'était légèrement adouci, elle avait raison. Si Maléfique revenait chez elle, les gens se rendraient compte que Régina n'était pas en train de s'occuper d'un traité, mais qu'elle n'était réellement plus là.

« Je vous laisse imaginer d'autres conséquences, prince James. Imaginez qu'ils finissent par penser que je l'ai trahie. Que je vous l'ai livrée afin de préserver ma propre liberté, et qu'elle n'a pas pu s'enfuir. Au mieux pour vous, ils viendront me faire la guerre, me prenant pour une traîtresse, tandis que la nouvelle se répartira dans tout le royaume, provoquant la guerre dont vous a parlé le miroir. Au pire, ils essaieront de venir ici la délivrer, car ils tiennent à elle, et qu'elle est le garant de leur sécurité, tuant alors en premier votre famille, avant que la guerre mondiale ne commence. Comprenez-vous mieux maintenant ? »

Le prince n'était pas très content d'avoir eu tort. Il se sentait bête. Pourquoi diable n'y avait-il pas pensé ?

« Très bien. J'imagine que je n'ai donc rien à craindre de vous, car si vous m'attaquez, vous perdez aussi.

– Si je vous attaque, je déclenche la guerre. Donc non, je n'ai aucun intérêt. Au pire, si vous avez encore des doutes, vous n'avez qu'à vous dire qu'ainsi, vous m'avez sous la main, et donc sous les yeux. Vous pouvez me surveiller tant que vous voulez, je suis cloîtrée ici.

– Mais, dit Blanche-Neige, n'y a-t-il pas un risque que les gens pensent que vous non plus, n'êtes plus en ce monde ?

– Si jamais cela arrive, alors je sortirais pour leur montrer que je suis là. Je les intimiderais par une bonne colère, leur reprochant de me croire si faible pour être battue par vous. Je les menacerais en leur disant qu'il vaut mieux pour eux que Régina n'ait pas à sortir. Cela suffira à les calmer je pense. »

**Point de vue de Régina :**

J'ai mal partout. Qui aurait cru qu'un travail aussi mal payé et répétitif puisse être aussi épuisant ? Mais bon, s'il faut cela pour réussir plus tard, alors je suis prête à le faire. Je suis rentrée sur les rotules, Eva m'attendait. Je ne me suis pas sentie à l'aise en entrant, mais cela devait être dû à la fatigue de la journée. J'avais la sensation qu'elle me regardait bizarrement, ou alors de façon condescendante. Plus rien à voir avec la Eva du premier jour. Puis elle m'a proposé de prendre un bain de pied, pendant qu'elle me ferait un massage, d'abord du dos, puis des pieds. Je ne sais pas où elle a appris à masser comme ça mais, je dois bien avouer qu'elle est douée.

« Alors ? Tu aimes ce que je fais ? » Eva me sourit. Elle croit peut-être qu'être gentille maintenant suffira à me faire oublier son attitude hier, sauf que ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que j'ai eu l'occasion d'utiliser sa tactique bien avant elle. La seule chose que je ne sache pas, c'est pourquoi elle veut que je sois sous sa coupe.

« Hm… Oui. Où as-tu appris à masser comme ça ? C'est divinement bon. » Ce que je lui dis est à la fois vrai, et à la fois pour la flatter, afin qu'elle ne se doute de rien, qu'elle ne se doute pas que je me méfie d'elle. Si jamais elle s'en doutait, elle pourrait me mettre dehors, et on ne peut pas dire que ma situation économique soit assez bonne pour que je puisse me permettre de la remettre en place. Elle semble croire en ma sincérité, son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'elle penche la tête sur le côté.

« Ta journée a été dure, n'est-ce pas ?

– Dure ? Épouvantable oui… C'est fou ce que les clients de Mac-do peuvent être impatients et… Et râleurs.

– J'imagine bien. J'ai déjà travaillé dans un fast-food, c'est intenable… » Elle me raconte son expérience, ainsi que quelques anecdotes, souvent drôles, bien qu'exaspérantes. Certains clients sont de vrais idiots, et je ne sais plus si je dois rire ou pleurer de leur bêtise abyssale. Eva et moi décidons d'en rire. Je sais qu'elle est gentille par intérêt, mais j'avoue que j'aime cet instant. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu d'instants de complicité avec quelqu'un, ne fusse que par intérêt. Au fond, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me faire beaucoup d'amis jusque-là, alors, si dans ce monde, je dois faire avec des amis qui ne me vouent pas forcément une amitié sans faille, pourquoi ne pas m'en contenter ? Je n'aurais probablement jamais le droit à plus que ça, et ce serait peut-être juste, au vu de tout ce que j'ai pu faire de mal dans le passé.

**Point de vue d'Emma :**

Je la détestais déjà, mais je la déteste encore plus maintenant. Comment Régina peut-elle se laisser faire comme ça par cette… Cette… Je n'ai même pas de qualificatif pour une telle femme. Manipulatrice ? Je soupire et me lève, agacée, avant de tourner en ronds en croisant les bras. Maléfique le remarque :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Régina n'est pas bête. Elle doit bien voir son petit jeu, elle a peut-être déjà un plan en tête et…

– Et elle va rester chez elle, supporter -pardon, profiter- d'être logée chez elle quasiment à l'œil avant qu'elle ne réussisse à en partir dans environ un an et demi, voire deux ans si elle fait sa formation. Ce qui fait que non seulement la guerre va éclater ici, mais en plus, nous serons condamnés à la regarder se faire tripoter par cette traînée ! ». Maléfique ouvre la bouche, surprise, mais la referme aussitôt. Elle a compris qu'il ne fallait pas me chercher, qu'il était inutile de tenter de me rassurer. Vivement que j'aille de moi-même dans ce monde, lui montrer de quoi je me chauffe, et ce qui se passe quand on cherche à embobiner quelqu'un comme Régina. Mais d'où vient cette fille bon sang ?

**Point de vue inconnu :**

« Vous avez fait ce que je vous ai dit ?

– Oui. Je la loge en ce moment-même.

– C'est bien. Cela fait déjà une semaine, voici les cinq cents euros que je te dois.

– Cinq cent ? Tu m'en avais promis au moins cinq mille !

– Il faut bien que je m'assure que tu vas continuer à l'héberger.

– Évidemment que je vais le faire ! Il m'est arrivé d'arnaquer des gens, mais là ce n'est pas la même chose, ce n'est pas si terrible de la garder chez moi… Bien au contraire même.

– Très bien. Fais en sorte qu'elle se plaise au moins.

– C'est déjà ce que je fais…

– Bien… Tu m'as l'air sincère, je suis peut-être un tantinet trop paranoïaque… Tiens, voici mille euros de plus.

– Ça ne fait toujours que mille cinq cents au lieu de cinq mille… Mais d'accord. Après tout, vous me donnerez la suite plus tard.

– Évidemment, si tu l'héberges encore. »

**Point de vue de Régina :**

Dernier jour de boulot de la semaine. Enfin ! Un week-end entier de repos. Aujourd'hui, ils ont mis une nouvelle publicité dans le Mac-do. Ayant regardé un peu la télé ce soir, j'ai pu constater qu'elle était aussi diffusée sur les chaînes nationales. J'en ai été étonnée. Dans cette annonce, deux femmes vont manger au fast-food. Elles ont l'air heureuses, elles se sourient, elles rient, elles s'amusent, elles ont des gestes tendres l'une envers l'autre, elles se tiennent la main, s'enlacent, et finissent par… Par s'embrasser. Un slogan s'affiche ensuite : « Venez comme vous êtes ». Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite à quoi cette publicité faisait allusion. C'était tellement étrange. Deux femmes qui s'embrassaient… Ça n'existait pas dans mon monde, enfin il ne me semble pas. Des gens autour, voyant cette publicité, prenaient un air dégoûté. Personnellement, ça ne m'a pas choquée. Surprise, oui, mais choquée… Non. Après tout, quand on voit à quel point les hommes peuvent être décevant, pourquoi certaines femmes ne se tourneraient pas vers les autres femmes ? Et inversement pour les hommes. Entre femmes, on se comprend mieux je pense. J'ai fait des recherches là-dessus. Apparemment, ces gens sont appelés « homosexuels, lesbiennes et gays ». Il y a aussi des bisexuels, qui eux sont attirés par n'importe quelle personne, que ce soit un homme ou une femme. Mes théories sur la déception et sur l'incompréhension face au sexe opposé semblent fausses : selon leurs dires, on ne choisit pas d'être homosexuel, hétérosexuel, ou bisexuel, on naîtrait comme ça. Mais dans ce cas, comment se ferait-il qu'il n'y ait pas de différences de ce genre dans mon monde ? Cela devrait exister aussi puisque la seule différence, c'est l'absence ou non de magie et la présence ou non de technologies modernes. Je regrette que le miroir ne soit pas là en cet instant, car j'aurais grandement apprécié ses lumières sur ce point. En revanche, jusqu'ici, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait eu raison sur beaucoup de choses je n'ai pas eu d'appartement directement, bien que j'ai été hébergée, je ne suis pas spécialement malheureuse et le confort auquel j'ai droit me satisfait. Le miroir semble oublier que je n'ai pas toujours vécu dans le luxe. Je me suis juste trompée sur la formation que j'ai choisie. Le secrétariat ne m'intéresse pas tant que ça, je crois que je vais arrêter, et chercher une autre formation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Point de vue d'Emma :**

« Au fait, Miroir.

– Oui ?

– Pourquoi Régina ne pourrait-elle pas être heureuse dans l'autre monde ?

– Désolée Emma, je ne peux pas répondre à votre question pour l'instant, vous vous en rendrez compte par vous-même. »

Je soupirais, comme d'habitude lorsqu'une question importante se posait, ce fichu miroir était incapable de répondre. La femme que j'aimais le plus au monde était coincée dans ce monde, et moi je devais rester là sagement à la regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par être suffisamment malheureuse pour que j'intervienne, et qu'elle accepte de me suivre… Non, ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça. Il dit que je ne dois pas aller dans l'autre monde pour l'instant ? Pas grave, je trouverai un moyen. Peu m'importe ce qu'il m'en coûte, peu m'importe s'il faut que je reste à la rue en attendant que Régina se tourne vers moi, j'en ai assez d'être condamnée à rester là à ne rien faire, si ce n'est l'observer à travers un miroir. Eva n'attend qu'une chose, je le sens. Et cette chose, je ne la lui laisserai pas. Il n'en est pas question.

**Point de vue de Régina :**

« J'ai essayé de me faire de nouveaux amis au travail.

– Ah ? Ça s'est bien passé alors ?

– Pas exactement non. » Je pose mon sac à main sur mon bureau, et soupire. Eva se tourne vers moi, l'air soudainement inquiète.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Me demande-t-elle. Je lui fais un bref sourire et me dirige vers la cuisine. Je prends une pomme et viens m'asseoir dans le canapé du salon.

« Disons que tout n'a pas été comme je voulais. Je ne pensais pas que les gens pouvaient être si… Méprisants lorsque nous voulions juste essayer de tisser des liens avec eux.

– Ah… Ça… » Eva croise les bras et soupire à son tour, tandis que je croque ma pomme en silence. Je n'ai pas tant envie que ça de parler. Elle décroise les bras et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, prenant un air compatissant. « Tu sais Régina, les employés, au Mac-do, ils sont plutôt jeunes en général et… Plutôt puérils. Du coup… C'est sûr que, quand ils voient une personne moins jeune et qui en est au même stade professionnel qu'eux ben… Ça les fait rire. Et les personnes de ton âge, elles sont à un niveau plus haut elles ne se mélangent pas avec les petits employés.

– Hm. » Je n'avais pas prévu d'être rejetée comme ça dans ce monde. Ça fait mal, je me sens comme si j'avais reçu une claque.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? »

Je finis par lui raconter. Les filles me regardent de travers lorsque je leur parle d'autre chose que du boulot. Elles me regardent comme une pestiférée. On croirait qu'elles me prennent pour une vieille bique, ou alors pour leur rivale. Il faut dire que j'ai reçu pas mal d'avances de la part d'hommes qui devaient avoir entre 28 et… 19 ans. Les femmes me détestent et les hommes ne me parlent que dans l'intention de m'avoir dans leur lit. Ils sont jeunes, d'accord, mais jeunesse est-il un mot à ce point synonyme de connerie ? Le seul qui n'essaie pas de me draguer, c'est parce qu'il est gay… Il n'est pas très causant, mais au moins ce n'est pas qu'avec moi, il est comme ça avec tout le monde. Je désespère. Ce n'est certainement pas au boulot que je vais trouver des amis. Je sais que je pourrais peut-être en trouver sur le net mais, je ne sais pas où chercher exactement. J'ai demandé à Eva, elle m'a dit que c'était inutile de chercher là, que les rencontres qu'on y faisait étaient pour la plupart du temps éphémères, qu'il fallait longtemps pour trouver quelqu'un de vraiment bien. Je n'ai pas cette patience, alors j'ai demandé à Eva si elle avait beaucoup d'amis. Elle ne m'a pas répondu. Enfin si. Par une autre question. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses des homosexuels ? ». Ce soir, nous sommes de sortie. Dans un pub lesbien.

Nous sommes arrivées au Pub vers vingt heures. Eva commença les présentations.

« Salut les filles, je vous amène une nouvelle. Mais attention hein ! Personne n'a le droit de lui sauter dessus sans ma permission ! »

– Pourquoi c'est ta nouvelle copine ?

– Pas exactement. Régina, je te présente Céline, Corinne, Delphine, Myriam, Patricia et Pauline. Régina est nouvelle dans cette ville et, accessoirement, elle est hétéro.

– Et elle est sûre d'être hétéro ? » Dit la dénommée Corinne, me dévorant du regard. Elle n'est pas la seule à priori, pas mal de femmes ici me lancent des regards appuyés. Certaines, par contre, me lancent des regards noirs. Ce qui est tout à fait normal, considérant le fait que leur copine -ou leur coup de cœur- fait partie du lot de femmes qui ne me diraient pas non si je leur proposais un verre.

« Je ne sais pas, pose-lui la question directement. » Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi, Myriam me demande :

« Alors ? »

J'allais répondre « oui, bien sûr, il n'y a pas de doutes » quand j'ai soudain repensé au fait que je ne pouvais pas vraiment savoir, puisque je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. En fait non, ce n'était pas ça qui me faisait réellement douter. C'était plutôt la façon dont je pensais à Emma. Tout le temps. Sans arrêt. Intensément. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi je pensais tant à elle, et si c'était la réponse ? Si j'étais juste « amoureuse » d'elle ? J'ai du mal à imaginer ça. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ce que sont les autres, mais moi… J'ai toujours été avec les hommes, alors pourquoi ce revirement ? Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que je serais ? Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Bisexuelle ?Amoureuse d'une femme que je ne vais jamais revoir ?

« Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question en fait. Mais c'est vrai qu'à y réfléchir… Je ne suis plus tout à fait sure d'être hétéro.

– Ohhhhh ! Ça veut dire qu'on a peut-être nos chances ?

– Mais vas-y, c'est ça, elle est nouvelle et pas sûre de sa sexualité mais vas-y, saute-lui dessus toi ! » dit Céline.

– Alors comme ça » dit Eva comme si elles n'avaient rien dit,« tu n'es pas tout à fait sûre ? C'est-à-dire ? ».

**Point de vue d'Emma :**

Cette fois c'est décidé, j'y vais. Je ne la supporte plus. Il faut que j'enlève Régina de ses griffes. J'ai pris près de 540€ avec moi, pour payer l'hôtel. Je ne vais pas faire la même erreur qu'elle a pu faire en revenant dans ce monde. J'assure mes arrières, car je n'aurai pas d'appartement avant qu'elle n'accepte de vivre avec moi. Le miroir m'a expliqué comment cela se passera lorsqu'elle sera d'accord. J'ai demandé à Maléfique de m'aider, en secret. Il n'y a qu'elle qui sait que je pars, et Henry. Il n'était pas très d'accord au départ, mais il a compris. Lui non plus n'aime pas Eva. Je ne supporte plus ce que je peux voir au travers de ce miroir, je m'en vais.

**Mode Histoire :**

Maléfique et Henry restaient seuls à regarder le miroir. « Ainsi donc, vous avez envoyé Emma dans l'autre monde…

– C'était son désir, et je le comprends parfaitement. De toute façon il fallait bien qu'elle parte un jour ou l'autre non ?

– Oui… Mais pas avant demain. Vous l'avez envoyée alors qu'il lui manque encore une chose à savoir, et que cette chose, elle l'aurait su si elle était restée jusqu'à minuit.

– Elle pouvait partir cette nuit ?

– Oui, il restait quelques heures à patienter. Nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de la joindre. Merci beaucoup à vous. Regardez ce qu'il va se passer ce soir et surtout, surtout Maléfique, soyez fière de vous !

– Fière de quoi ? » Demanda le Prince qui passait par là. Il n'avait jamais vu le miroir en colère depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.

« Fière d'avoir envoyé Emma dans le monde réel alors qu'elle n'est pas encore préparée.

– QUOI ? »

**Point de vue de Régina :**

Cet endroit est plutôt bien, les filles sont sympas, quoiqu'un peu collantes. Je n'ai pas bu beaucoup d'alcool, mais je sens la fatigue monter. J'ai mal à la tête. Mal comme quand j'ai eu mal en arrivant. Ma jambe aussi me fait mal. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? Eva est dehors, partie fumer une cigarette, seule. C'est étrange, je ne l'ai jamais vue fumer, peut-être le fait-elle occasionnellement. Je décide de sortir, elle n'est pas devant le bar. Elle doit être dans la petite ruelle, à côté. En effet, elle y est. J'ignorais cependant en quelle mauvaise compagnie elle serait.

« Oh bonsoir… Si j'avais su que nous nous retrouverions de si tôt ! » Me dit-il.

– Rumplestiltskin. Je l'ignorais également. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Oh tu sais bien, je négociais un accord, comme à mon habitude…

– Oh… Et, sans vouloir être indiscrète, en quoi consistait-il cette fois ? » Il sourit. Des fois je me dis qu'il aime bien mes touches de sarcasme.

« Disons que je n'ai pas très envie de te revoir dans… L'endroit d'où nous venons.

– Oh je vois. Tu veux le trône n'est-ce pas ? » Son sourire est à présent crispé.

« J'ai la forte impression que pour une fois, c'est moi qui suis en position de négocier. » Il ne répond pas.

« Je ne veux pas y retourner si tu veux tout savoir. La seule chose que j'aurais à négocier, c'est que rien de mal, venant de toi, ne doit arriver à Maléfique. Je lui en ai assez fait dans le passé alors que c'était ma seule amie. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il arrive de mal à Henry, ou à Emma. » Il a l'air surpris. Je le comprends, je le serais aussi à sa place. En vérité, je le suis aussi. J'ai le cœur qui bat rien qu'en prononçant son nom. Elle me manque, c'est affreux. Mais il faut que je l'oublie. Eva reste là bêtement, elle a l'air de ne rien comprendre.

« Et à cette condition, tu resteras ici ?

– C'est cela.

– Et par « faire du mal », qu'entends-tu ? Nous n'avons peut-être pas les mêmes définitions…

– J'entends par là qu'il t'est interdit de les tuer, de les faire tuer, qu'ils soient tués par erreur par toi ou n'importe quelle personne qui t'obéirait. Il t'est également interdit de les enfermer, de les rendre moins riches de façon voulue, de les blesser, accidentellement ou non.

– Très bien… Ça me va. Hé bien Eva, notre accord est donc terminé, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Voici 5000€ de plus que ce que je vous ai déjà donné, afin de vous montrer à quel point je peux être compatissant. Je vous dis à présent au revoir mesdames ! » Il part de l'autre côté de la rue. Je suis seule avec Eva.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait demandé ?

– Il voulait que je te loge.

– Ah… Ça ne partait donc pas d'un sentiment pur et bon. » Silence gêné. Je continue. « Tu vas me jeter à la rue ?

– Non. C'est vrai que ça part d'un accord avec lui mais… Je t'aime bien quand même et, j'ai assez d'argent pour deux. » Elle me sourit, reprenant cet air agaçant qu'elle peut prendre lorsqu'elle veut m'amadouer. Nous repartons ensemble. Vivement que je m'en aille de chez elle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mode histoire :**

« Bon. Je vous l'accorde, miroir, il aurait été mieux que Emma soit au courant du danger que représente Rumplestiltskin. Mais ça, Régina l'en préviendra sûrement lorsqu'elles se rencontreront. »

Maléfique ne semblait pas inquiète du tout des projets de Rumplestiltskin, du fait qu'il allait très certainement essayer de revenir dans leur monde afin de régner en maître sur toute une partie de la population. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait gêner au retour de Régina. Le prince, étrangement, lui donnait raison sur ce point, bien qu'il craignait plus qu'elle le retour de Rumplestiltskin, et rien d'autre. A ses yeux, cet homme était un fléau. Pourtant, ils avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente à Storybrooke, David avait même cru qu'il avait changé, et qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal. Il n'avait su que plus tard à quel point il s'était trompé, et à quel point on ne pouvait pas se baser sur une trêve temporaire. Rumplestiltskin avait été un fléau avant la malédiction, et il le serait encore après.

« Maléfique a raison sur ce point. Son arrivée ici est un problème pour nous. Que Emma le sache ou non n'importe pas, puisque même en le sachant, Régina ne montre aucunement l'intention de revenir pour l'arrêter. Nous avons un problème, pas elle. »

Dans la pièce, les personnes présentes acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête. Le miroir tourna la sienne de gauche à droite d'un air désapprobateur.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. Et c'est tout à fait normal vous n'avez pas encore vu ce qu'il aurait fallu que Emma voie. A présent, cessez de m'interrompre, et regardez. »

Le miroir changea d'image, montrant un Rumplestiltskin bien plus tracassé qu'il n'avait semblé l'être avec Régina. Suite à sa discussion avec elle, il aurait pu rentrer directement au royaume du Prince. Cependant, il lui restait encore une chose à régler : Belle. Celle-ci n'avait pas voulu le suivre dans leur monde, et il espérait encore pouvoir la convaincre. Belle était assise, seule, à la terrasse d'un café populaire. Rumplestiltskin s'approcha, l'air tendu. Elle leva la tête vers lui. Pas un sourire. Il tenta de lui en faire un, mais elle n'y répondit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas être dans notre monde, à punir quiconque t'aura fait l'horrible affront de ne point t'aimer, ou d'être plus puissant que toi ? »

Rumplestiltskin baissa les yeux, se força à sourire, et répondit :

« Enfin, Belle... Tu sais bien que je suis le plus puissant chez... Chez nous.

- Ah vraiment ? C'est pour ça que tu cherches sans cesse à détruire Régina...

- Elle t'a fait du mal !

- Pour quelle raison à ton avis ? Qui l'a rendue telle qu'elle est ?

- Je ne suis en rien responsable des agissements de sa mère.

- QUI lui a donné la possibilité d'apprendre la magie noire ? QUI l'a entraînée à arracher des cœurs de chevaux dans un but de pur profit personnel ?

- Je lui ai appris comment faire, c'est vrai... Mais je ne lui ai pas mis le couteau sous la gorge pour qu'elle le fasse !

- Évidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter... Tu fais partie des partisans de '' Ce ne sont pas les armes qui tuent les humains, ce sont les humains eux-mêmes qui s'entretuent ? ''

- Rien n'est plus vrai.

- Vraiment ? Donne un jouet, très attractif, autant que mortifère, à un gosse qui n'a pas encore appris à contrôler ses désirs, et défends-le d'utiliser son joujou. A ton avis, que va-t-il se passer ? Que va-t-il faire ? T'écouter sagement et laisser ce jouet qui lui fait tant envie ?

- Régina n'est pas un enfant !

- Régina est blessée ! » Belle venait d'insister lourdement sur le mot, s'aidant de ses mains, les deux premiers doigts rejoignant le pouce, tandis que les deux autres restaient fermés sur le creux de sa paume. « Blessée au point d'en vouloir à une gamine inconsciente pour les actes de sa mère ! Elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir directement, elle l'aime trop, alors elle fait une projection sur Blanche-Neige... Et sur toi.

- Très bien, très bien... Si tu veux. De toute façon, Régina a choisi de vivre dans ce monde.

- Super, tu dois être fou de joie ! Tu as aménagé ton trône à ton goût j'espère ? »

Rumplestiltskin baissa la tête et soupira, avant de la relever en roulant des yeux.

« Belle... Nous pourrions vivre si heureux tous les deux...

- En prenant la place de quelqu'un d'autre ? En terrorisant tous ceux que nous côtoierons ? En te voyant sans cesse te venger et torturer des gens tels que Hook ?

- Je peux changer... Je t'en supplie, suis-moi ! Il ne faut pas que tu restes ici.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Cela fait trois semaines que tu es ici... Tu vas perdre la mémoire, et tu ne pourras plus revenir...

- T'oublier, oublier notre monde et vivre une vie paisible ici, sans combat, sans meurtre sanglant... » Belle fit mine de réfléchir. « Mais c'est parfait, puisque c'est déjà ce que je veux.

- La violence n'est pas exclusive à notre monde tu sais...

- Oui mais ici elle ne vient pas de toi ! » Rumplestiltskin avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de se prendre une gifle. « Ni de toi, ni de la magie. A présent, laisse-moi tranquille. »

Rumplestiltskin ne savait plus quoi dire pour la convaincre de le suivre. Il s'en alla sans un au revoir.

**Château de Blanche-Neige :**

Silence royal. Chacun regardait le miroir, choqué par ce que Rumplestiltskin venait de leur apprendre. Les uns s'inquiétaient pour Emma, les autres pour Régina. Maléfique comprit alors toute l'ampleur de son erreur. Le miroir avait raison, comme toujours. Elle n'aurait pas dû envoyer Emma contre son avis. Le prince se tourna vers elle, lui jetant l'un des regards les plus noirs qu'il n'ait jamais lancés à quelqu'un.

« Alors Maléfique ? Et maintenant ? »

Maléfique fut incapable de répondre.


End file.
